


Kaijufication Drabble II

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Horror, Hermann Gottlieb too if you like, Kaiju, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaijufication Drabble II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’

It starts off as a joke to get around the deep unease they both feel about the transformation. They are not the men they were and sooner or later the question will arise of whether they are men at all.

‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’

The slit swellings that will bloom and blink open and be fierce new eyes. The patches where their skin has sloughed away from a new hide. The blue buds of tender new tentacles. 

‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’


End file.
